Glasses
by Darniy
Summary: Naruto is a loner. Sasuke is popular. What happens when you mix the two? A SasuNaru highschool fic. This is also my second one.
1. Chapter 1

Yawning, a high school student trudged through the halls. The bell had rung two minutes ago but this particular student couldn't care less. Arriving at the wooden door with the room number 409 posted on it he sighed before reaching for the handle. Silently opening the door he slipped inside, unnoticed by his classmates and teacher.

Sliding into his seat he pulled out his notebook and copied down the notes on the board. After finishing his notes, he took out his black leather sketchbook and began to draw. As he sketched a detailed picture of a rose, his teacher announced the partners for the group project on _Romeo__and__Juliet._As the teacher spoke a girl with platinum blonde hair passed out the rubric. When she reached his desk he barely glanced at her when she placed the paper on his desk.

By this time the teacher was announcing the last pair, "Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto" he said. Everyone gasped at the names and they turned to look at him. Feeling the glares on him he looked up from his drawing. Before anyone could say anything, the bell rang. As he packed up his sketchbook he felt a presence behind him.

Turning, he came face to face with the one known as his partner, a.k.a. Uchiha Sasuke. "You're my partner right?" Sasuke asked. Nodding, Naruto continued to pack up. "We need to meet up and discuss our project, so lets met after school in the library" He said. Naruto gave a nod in agreement/acknowledgement and left to go to his next class.

He could hear the snide remarks in the hallway, all directed at him. Unlike his so-called partner, he was not popular or attractive. Dark jeans and a gray hoodie covered his tan skin. His golden hair hidden from view by a black beanie and his blue eyes covered by dark rimmed glasses. He knew this and yet he never made any attempt tochange or even make a friend.

Naruto hadn't always been so antisocial. At his old school he had been the popular jock everyone wanted to be friends with. once he moved to this school he knew that position was already taken by one Sasuke Uchiha, and so he hides. He hides his true nature from everyone else because he doesn't want to be used.

Its now the afternoon and Naruto heads to the library. After finding a comfy spot in the far corner, he takes out his sketchbook and finishes a few minor details on his rose. Before long, a shadow obstructs his lighting. Looking up, Naruto saw Sasuke looming overhead. "Hey" he said. Naruto gave a small wave back. Sitting across from him, Sasuke pulled out his literary textbook and the project rubric. "It says we have to do a presentation on the balcony scene, and we have to somehow act it out." Naruto nodded before going back to his rose. Feeling a glare he looked up at Sasuke t o see he was the one glaring at him. "You know it would help if you actually participated in out project instead of drawing in that stupid book of yours." he said as he grabbedNaruto's sketchbook.

Instinctively, Naruto lunged foreward, trying to grab his sketchbook. Sasuke easily doged him and watched as Naruto hit the ground, his glasses and beanie flying off. When Naruto looked at the raven standing above him he was surprised to see a look of amazement on the other's face. After a second he noticed his beanie and glasses lying on the floor near him. as he scrambled to replace them an his head a pale hand stopped him. "Why do you wear those?" a deep voice asked him. Looking to the side he replied "Why would you care teme?" Standing, he gathered his tings and left before Sasuke could respond.

~Sasuke Focus~

That night Sasuke decided to take a look at Naruto's sketchbook. Opening its worn cover he was amazed by a page filled with designs, all surrounding Naruto's name. Flipping through the pages he was utterly astonished with each picture, each more beautiful than the last. After looking at each drawing, Sasuke layed back on his bed. He couldn't get Naruto's face out of his head. When he saw Naruto without those gaudy glasses and ragged beanie, he was hooked. Smirking he formulated a plan to seduce the blonde and make him his.

* * *

><p>Okay this is the beginning to a story I thought of while I was in my psychology class. I was super tired and for some reason this came to mind. Please Give me some feedback so I know wether or not to continue.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter! Here is the second chapter. Unfortunately I don't know when I'll work on/upload the next one because of my busy schedule (School, cosplay, trips, etc.)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :3**

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Naruto noticed something was different. As he walked toward his locker he could hear people whispering more than usual. Looking up, he saw none other than Sasuke standing in front of his locker. When he finally reached his locker, Naruto ignored the smirking raven next to him. "Morning dobe" Sasuke said.<p>

Still ignoring the raven, Naruto continued to gather his books for the day. Unfortunately he didn't see the scowl form on Sasuke's face. Out of nowhere Naruto found himself grabbed, spun around, and slammed against the lockers. "You should pay attention when someone is talking to you!" Sasuke spat. Glaring, Naruto attempted to escape the strong grip that held him in place. Locked in a glaring contest, neither boy noticed that the bell had rung.

"Let me go teme, I have to get to class." Naruto mumbled. Looking up at the raven he noticed he was now smirking, which looked oddly…sexy? Blushing, Naruto looked away as Sasuke started to speak "I'll let you go if you eat with me at lunch today and I'll give you your sketchbook back if you go on a date with me." Almost immediately Naruto's head snapped up to look at the still smirking teen. "W-what?" he asked, surprised. "You heard me, eat with me at lunch and go on a date with me then I'll let you go and you can have your sketchbook back." Sasuke replied. Knowing that he was already late, Naruto hesitantly agreed.

**~~Time Skip- Lunch~~**

Naruto scanned the cafeteria looking for Sasuke. He had only been in the large room once or twice, considering he didn't eat in there. 'I wish I was on the roof instead, stupid Sasuke.' He thought. Just as he was about to turn and leave, he heard his name called. "Naruto!" Said person looked for the owner of the voice, only to come face-to-chest with none other than Sasuke. "I've been looking for you dobe, don't tell me you were gonna skip out on eating lunch with me." He teased. "N-no" Naruto stuttered while looking at the ground. "Come on we are sitting over here." Sasuke said as he grabbed Naruto's wrist before walking toward a table.

As they neared the table Naruto recognized the current occupants as the "popular kids." Kiba, the soccer star; Neji, a pretty face; Ino and Sakura, the head cheerleaders. "SASUKE!" the cheerleaders shrieked, making Naruto wince. Not even acknowledging them Sasuke sat down, pulling Naruto with him. "What is the nerd doing here?" Sakura sneered. "I told him to sit with me today" Sasuke replied, annoyance and hate evident in his voice. Sakura, as desperate as she is, turned toward Naruto and said, "why don't you just leave, its not like you're wanted here!" "Sakura" Sasuke half yelled at her. Turning to Naruto, he said softly, "Lets get out of here." Naruto merely nodded before standing and following Sasuke out of the cafeteria and toward the roof.

**~-*~-*~-*~-~~~~~~~~~ The roof~~~**

Walking onto the sunny roof, Naruto headed towards his favorite spot. Before he could get to it he was forced against Sasuke's chest. "Sasuke!" he whined, "let me go!" "I'd rather not." Said raven replied. Sighing, Naruto decided not to push his luck and didn't struggle. Instead, he leaned in to his "captor." 'This is really nice,' he thought, 'I could get used to this, who knew he was so warm.' Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Sasuke smirking. "How about we skip school and go on our date now?" he said. Naruto looked up, surprise and confusion evident on his face as he slowly nodded his head.

Still holding onto the blonde, Sasuke scooped him up bride style and carried him downstairs, through the school, and to the parking lot. Along the way, said blond kept squirming , making Sasuke chuckle softly. Once they where both safetly in the car, Naruto turned to the smirking raven and said/whined, "You know you didn't have to carry me all the way!" "But I wanted to treat you like a princess!" Sasuke teased. "Now before we go can you please take off that stupid hat and sweatshirt." Blushing, Naruto hesitantly took off both pieces of clothing. "There now I can see your beautiful hair." Sasuke said, making Naruto blush even more. 'Now the next step is those ugly glasses' Sasuke added in thought as he drove them out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading please review cuz I love to hear everyone's opinion!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sooo sorry for not uploading this! My schedule became so busy etc. anyways thanks for all the reviews you guys gave me! :3**

**Disclaimer: I own no characters**

* * *

><p>"So what do you want to do?" Sasuke asked. "I don't know…whatever you want." Naruto replied. And with that an awkward silence befell the car. After about ten minutes, Naruto couldn't take it anymore. "Why do you even want me to go on a date with you?" he asked quietly. Sasuke stayed silent for a moment before answering, "I don't know. It's probably because I find you cute and intriguing." Upon hearing his answer Naruto's face turned cherry red and all was silent again.<p>

After a few more minutes of driving they pulled into their destination. "Bowling?" Naruto questioned. "Yes, bowling" Sasuke replied as the two got out of the car. Walking into the building, Sasuke led the way to the shoe rental counter. As soon as he paid for their shoes and game the raven motioned for Naruto to get his shoes then follow him to their lane.

At first things where a bit awkward, Naruto blushed every time Sasuke had to tell him it was his turn. But after a few frames the tension disappeared and things began to get a little…competitive. Tied at a score of 47-47 both boys were determined to win. On the final frame Sasuke decided that in order to win he would have to play dirty. As Naruto got up for his turn Sasuke rose from his seat as well. "Since I am already going to win I might as well give you some pointers on how to roll the ball." He said casually. Ignoring him, Naruto stood in front of the lane, unaware of the presence behind him until he felt a solid chest on his back. "W-What are you doing?" he asked. "I said I would show you the proper way to bowl, that way I won't feel as guilty when I win." The raven replied.

Blushing, Naruto re-focused and tried to ignore the body behind him as he aligned the ball with the lane. Stepping forward, both the males moved toward the lane, almost as if as one. Upon release of the ball Naruto felt Sasuke blow into his ear. Jolting in surprise Naruto loses control of the ball and it rolls directly into the gutter, resulting in his automatic loss. Turning toward the now smirking raven, Naruto glares at the victor. "Aww don't be that way if it makes you feel any better I'll make it up to you later." Sasuke said. "Fine," Naruto reluctantly replies.

Looking at his watch, Sasuke realized that they had been gone from school long enough for it to end. "Hey I've got to get home so let's get going and I'll drop you off at your place." He says. "Okay that sounds good." Naruto agrees. Headed towards the exit Sasuke grabs Naruto's hand, causing him to blush. Laughing softly, Sasuke leads the red blonde to his car and soon they are on their way.

The drive is quiet but not awkward, as it had been before. Arriving at Naruto's apartment complex, Naruto bid Sasuke farewell as he gathered his things. Before he could open the door a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Turning toward the hand's owner he instantly regretted it when he saw the predatory look in Sasuke's dark, onyx eyes. After what seemed like hours he felt soft lips pressing against his own. Shocked at first, Naruto soon gave in to the alluring feel of Sasuke's demanding kiss. Feeling a slimy tongue wipe across his bottom lip Naruto opened his mouth slightly, allowing the warm appendage entrance. The struggle for dominance didn't last long for Naruto gave in after a minute and allowed Sasuke to map the inside of his mouth.

The kiss continued until the imminent need for air took over and the two broke apart. Panting, Naruto was able to bid his farewell once again and exit the car. Before he shut the door Sasuke shouted a quick goodbye to him, "See you tomorrow Dobe!" And then he was gone, leaving Naruto to his thoughts as he looked forward to the upcoming day.


End file.
